Galleria Garibaldi A new beginning
by AGB
Summary: This about Galleria - after the summer holiday and after The Cheetah Girls. She is in England and starting her new life - alone. If you want more, please, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Reclaim: I DO NOT own the character Galleria Garibaldi or the rest of The Cheetah Girls, but I do own the story and the character Peter Daniels!! **

**Pleas and review!!**

It was Monday morning and she'd already been in England for a week. She loved it here, but it was still so much different than New York. People were stressed in another way. People seemed to be more open and everything seemed so much cheaper. That was the best part. She could shop and her credit balance wouldn't take noticed (almost).

Galleria stepped out of the taxi. Her mother had told her to learn how to use the public traffic, but she was still quite new and she didn't want to get lost and be late on her first day of school.

She looked at the big, almost majestic building on the beautiful campus that she now was going to call her school. She was nervous and she got even more nervous when she stepped even closer to the building. Would she be able to do this? She was alone now. Galleria was so used to have the girls to comfort her. She really missed them. Channel had told her that they'd gone to India to be in a movie. Of course Gabriella was happy to hear that The Cheetah Girls, that she in fact founded a long time ago, was doing fine, but inside she was crying. She so wanted to become something big with The Cheetah Girls and that couldn't happened now. She was in England and they were in New York.

She went inside the building. It was absolute amazing and breath taking. She looked around. People were running with paper in their hands. Some were kissing their love ones goodbye. Others, like her, were just standing, not knowing what to do. A guy was weaving at her. Did she know him? Should she weave back? No. she didn't. Instead she pretended she hadn't seen him. She turned around, but someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Galleria Garibaldi?" a voice said. Galleria hopped she could ignore the person and move on. She couldn't. "Excuse me. Are you Galleria Garibaldi?" the voice said. She turned around to find a boy with quite messy hair. "Hi. I'm Peter Daniels." He said and held up his hand for her to shake. She looked at his hand and then at him. She wanted to give him a fast 'hi', but his eyes cached her. They were green and gorgeous. She couldn't say anything and now he was just looking at her half smiling.

"Are you okay?" he said in his lovely British accent. If she was okay? She was better than okay. She was excellent. She didn't normally fall for guys just by one look at them, but this one was an exception.

"I…I'm fine" she managed to say and looked down. It was impossible for her to say anything when she looked him in his eyes. "And yes I am Galleria Garibaldi. "She said, still looking down.

"Awesome. We are…ermh…what did they call it…oh yeah, 'freshmen-buddies'" he said, "I think it's because we have the same courses, so we can help each other and so on." Galleria laughed a little. Peter laughed too. "So, 'buddy', let's find our schedules!" he said and headed towards the reception.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reclaim: I DO NOT own the character Galleria Garibaldi or the rest of The Cheetah Girls, but I do own the story and the character Peter Daniels (and the other characters)! **

**Please read and review!**

"What is your name, love?" the receptionist said and looked up from her computer, when Galleria and Peter arrived at the reception. Galleria and Peter looked at each other, not knowing whom she was talking to.

"Ermh…Peter Daniels, ma'am," Peter said nervously and stepped a bit closer.

"Peter Daniels," the receptionist said and tapped something on her computer. "Peter Daniels," she repeated and took of her glasses and moved her face closer to the computer screen. "Yes, yes. I've got your schedule here. Have you done everything that has to be done?" the receptionist said and looked up from the computer again. Peter looked at the receptionist, then at Galleria and then at the receptionist again. He shrugged his shoulder and nodded.

"Okay, dear. Here's your schedule,' she said and handed him a piece of paper. "And you have to go and see Mr. Parker to get your key to your locker." She said and added "I know this is not high school, but honey, believe me, you'll need a locker." Peter took the paper and repeated the name, Mr. Parker.

"What it your name, dear?" the receptionist said and turned her face to Galleria who hadn't been listening, because she'd heard someone singing one of her songs 'Cheetah sisters'. "Darling, what is your name?" the receptionist said in a higher tone.

"Sorry," Galleria said and snapped out of it, "My name is Galleria Garibaldi," Galleria said. The receptionist tapped something into the computer.

"Here you are, Galleria," the receptionist said and moved her face closer to the computer, "what a lovely name, dear!" she said and looked up at Galleria.

"Thank you, ma'am," Galleria replied and smiled. The receptionist handed her a piece paper.

"And you have also done everything that has to be done?"

"Yes," Galleria said unsure. She looked at Peter. Peter flashed his perfect set of teeth. Galleria smiled back, but looked down fast.

"Wanna go get our keys and find our lockers?" Peter asked when they were on their way away from the reception.

"I don't think I have the time," Galleria said and looked at her schedule, "I have a class in five minutes and I am not sure where the room is,"

"Okay. Ermh, we can meet after our classes, yeah?" Peter said and looked at his schedule too.

"Sure, where do you wanna meet?" Galleria asked Peter. He looked around.

"What about that bench right over there?" Peter said and pointed at a small bench in front of the building.

"Okay." Galleria said and dared to look Peter in his eyes. Green and gorgeous indeed!

"This is music class 101. Here you will learn the basics of music. You will learn how to sing. You will learn how to write. Forget everything you have learned, song and written because here, here you will learn the truth," Mrs. Pears said a couple of minutes later when Galleria had found the classroom. She'd been looking for a classroom – it turned out to be a major lecture hall.

"Talk about exaggeration," a girl said sitting next to Galleria. She just looked at her and smiled. Galleria looked around in the lecture hall. She couldn't find Peter anywhere which was weird since he said that they were 'freshmen-buddies' because they had the same classes.

"...and I want you to make groups. Groups that you will collaborate in and support each other in." Mrs. Pears finished off.

"You wanna be in my group?" the girl next to Galleria asked. Galleria just nodded because she didn't know what to say.

"I want four people in each group. Don't matter to me if it's all girl groups, all boy groups or mixed," Mrs. Pears said, "couldn't care less," she added.

"My name is April," the girl said and held out her hand for Galleria to shake it. The girl reminded her of Dorinda.

"I'm Galleria," Galleria said and shook the hand.

"Cool name," April said, "we still need two other people in our group,"

"Hi, may we be a part of your group?" a girl said from a seat above Galleria and April. April nodded excitedly while Galleria looked at the two girls now joining her group. Why was it that they seemed to remind her of her old friends? One of the girls had same face structure as Aqua and the other girl had the same aura as Channel (far out, yes, but Channel had a special aura around her).

"Hi, I am Veronica," one of the girl said. Defiantly nothing like Agua.

"And I am Sophia," the other girl said. Defiantly nothing like Channel.

"I am April and this is Galleria. So we are a group, that's cool," April said and seemed to get more and more excited about this whole thing.

The rest of the class, the girls talked about themselves. Galleria couldn't seem to loosen up like she had hoped she would. They all reminded her of her girls. Was she just seeing her old friends in what looked to be her new friends? She remembered that she had promised herself not to find 'substitutes' for Channel, Aqua and Dorinda, and when she thought it through she could see that April, Veronica and Sophia was nothing like them, Galleria just wanted them to be like her girls, to be like the Cheetah girls.

Galleria sat down on the beach where she was to meet Peter.

"Hi," Peter said walking to the bench, "Wow, what's wrong?" he asked and sat down next to her, "are you all right?"

"Yeah, why?" Galleria said and lighten up.

"You look so..." Peter said and looked worried.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my friends," Galleria said and smiled to convince Peter that she was fine.

"Okay," Peter said and cheered up a bit, "do you wanna go to that cafe –"

"Starbucks," Galleria cut in.

"Right, right, Starbucks," Peter corrected, "wanna go and get some coffee?"

"I think I'm gonna head home. I'm kinda tired," Galleria said. She wasn't tired at all. She'd only had one class and she hadn't even done much in that class. She would have loved to sit in Starbucks with Peter, but she had to get home before she broke down in tears.

"Sure, okay. See you tomorrow," Peter said and smiled a cocky smile.

"See you," Galleria said and got up. Galleria was too upset to get effected by his smile.

She made it to the corner before she broke down. Now, more than ever, she wasn't sure if she could do this. It felt like she was cheating on the Cheetahs with the new group, but that wasn't why she was crying hysterically; she missed them. She missed them so much and it hurt thinking, that they weren't there to comfort her now when she needed them more than ever.

Galleria gathered herself, got a taxi and went home. The first day of school was tough, was she cut out for it? Was she cut out for doing this alone?


End file.
